Operation: MIA
by Maccbookworm
Summary: Cammie and Zach grow up and their children are now attending Gallagher Academy and Blackthorn Institute respectively. When an exchange occurs, the children are left to plot and plan when their parents go MIA. Based on All In A Spy's Work. K For Action.
1. Prologue: A Proposal, Wedding, And Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Academy or any of it's characters**

**Author's Note: Hello, and I'm back again with my new story! Sorry for waiting so long to update. Here's the Prologue - one of the only Cammie/Zach moments in my entire story.  
**

Prologue: A Proposal, A Wedding, And A Birth

_Macey had dressed me up in a long black number with matching shoes, jewelry and accessories. I still didn't know where Zach was taking me that night, nor did I care. I just wanted to be with him. _

_He picked me up promptly at seven with a tuxedo on. I stared into his deep green eyes as he swung me over the threshold bridal style, laughing. I smiled, and said, "Where to?" He pulled out a blindfold and said, "Oh, but that's a surprise," and kissed me as he tied it on. I pinched a nerve in his arm – I didn't like surprises – but softened up after the kiss. _

_The car stopped exactly thirty minutes and twenty seven seconds later. _

_After we finished eating our dinner at the Italian restaurant, Zach pulled me onto the dance floor. We danced all night, the only thing making me stop was the pull of my aching feet._

_When we arrived at my apartment, right before we entered through the door, he dropped down on one knee and pulled out a box and a bouquet of flowers. Roses, delicate sweet smelling roses, were tied up in wrapping paper with a single gem rose in the middle. He handed me the bouquet of roses and opened the velvet box. Inside nestled a single ring._

_I had never liked large rings, and Zach knew that. So inside that box lay two very thin bands of silver and gold entwined together. Very tiny emeralds – the colour of Zach's eyes, in fact – dotted the ring. It was small, delicate, thin, and perfect. "Cameron Ann Morgan. I will love you until the last rose dies," _

_I looked down at the bouquet in my hands full of live roses. Then Zach pressed the gem rose in my hand. The rose that I would treasure above all. The cluster of diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds twinkled back at me and I smiled among my happy tears._

"_Will you marry me?" he asked, holding up the ring. I nodded. "Yes," I said, smiling, and flung my arms around him. He carried me into the apartment and gently set me down on the couch. He slid the ring onto the fourth finger of my left hand._

_It fit perfectly._

* * *

_My wedding day had finally arrived. The sun shone brightly as my light white gown and the veil over my head glinted in the sunlight. Zach was waiting for me at the end of the aisle, and I quickened my step as _The Wedding March _started. My bare feet scrunched the scorching hot sand as I got the dream beach wedding I had always hoped for._

"_I do," I said, as the wedding finally ended. The world had slowed down at that point though, because all I saw the green in Zach's eyes, and the way his mouth shaped the words, "I do," Then everything came crashing down on me again as the priest pronounced us man and wife, and Zach kissed me at the altar._

_My dream had finally become complete._

* * *

_After our honeymoon, we returned home and life resumed like normal. Zach and I bought a house together when Macey called me one day. She gave me something._

_A pregnancy test._

_I had done a few before, but not regularly. This time, though, the results were different._

_They were positive._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One will be coming right up! Feedback please, and read All In A Spy's Work if you want. Remember to review or PM me if you have any scenes from AIASW that you want transfered to this story.**

**I won't be answering any questions from AIASW right now from the reviewers - too hectic! I can tell you that the plot line is all set though! It might take me a while to update because I'm on vacation though.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Gallagher Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Academy or any of it's characters**

**Author's Note: I'm back again with Chapter One! It might be a bit boring, but I'm going to make tensions rise high before the MIA news hits the unlucky Goode children. If you can't figure out the POVS, here's a hint: the first one's Cammie, then they alteranate between Keri and Hana.  
**

Chapter One: Gallagher Academy - HANA AND KERI

"Hurry up, kids! You're going to be late!" I called up the stairs. The first day of term when the kids went back to Gallagher was always hard for me. After spending the summer with them, the thing I hated most was sending them away again. But it was for their own good that they go.

I loved that grand old building, Gallagher Academy. I felt it was still my home. My second home – I know that's true for my girls too. You see, we're spies, all of us. Gallagher isn't just a normal prestigious boarding school. In fact, it's a training school for spies.

Keri and Hana will be the best. They have to. They're legacies, after all.

But right now, if they don't get downstairs this minute, they will be dead faster than you can say 'Spy'.

* * *

Hana and I make the perfect team as spies. She's the smart one, the pavement artist. I'm the out-going on, the field agent. Well, we're both on the Covert Operations track (it's in our blood), but Hana takes Advanced Chemistry too. Hana is currently on both tracks, because she's good at both. But don't tell her that – she's too modest.

Another year at Gallagher Academy. Ah, this should be fun. Of course, helping Mom and Dad on their missions during the summer was great for hands-on-experience, but Gallagher is my second home. I'm fifteen now, and so is Hana (we're twins!).

Right now, Mom is calling for us to get downstairs, and Dad is chasing Wyatt around the house for stealing his Beef Jerky. They both really like Beef Jerky. In fact, Wyatt likes it so much that Dad has to keep the Jerky in a hidden safe!

I looked down at my suitcases (it was from Gucci, given to us by Aunty Macey), which was packed and ready to go, and looked at Hana. She was still re-organizing her pocket technology bag. It was all designed by her, everything bit of technology in there, but it worked wonders. _And_ everything was so small it fit perfectly into a wallet!

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled downstairs. I carried my suitcases downstairs then, leaving Hana in our room, and dumped my bags into the car trunk. We still needed to head for the airport!

* * *

Darn it! My gadgets won't fit! Why won't the… "WYATT! WHAT IS THIS BEEF JERKY DOING IN HERE! YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T HAVE ANYTHING IN HERE, OR ELSE IT WON'T FIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard Mom downstairs sigh while she was talking to Keri, who was downstairs already.

Keri's my twin, my elder twin by five minutes and forty three seconds. We're identical twins too, and we look exactly the same, dress exactly the same, but we don't talk the same. No one knows whose Keri and whose Hana until we start speaking. We speak using the same voice too, but everyone knows we use different words. Or maybe it's our posture. I don't know – but I can pretend to be Keri if I want, so to confuse them we can both be Keri or both be Hana.

Right now, Wyatt is running around the house with Dad chasing him. Again. Wyatt has always been a Daddy's boy.

"SORRY HANA! I'D COME UP FOR YOU TO SCREAM AT ME, BUT I'M A BIT PREOCCUP—" shouted Wyatt back. Then I heard a lot thump and a moan of pain. I guess Wyatt tripped on the wire I had planted this morning! I happily packed the wire into my wallet (it was my latest addition), closed it, locked it, sealed it, enabled the defense and alarm systems, put it inside my inner uniform jacket pocket, and lugged my suitcases downstairs.

* * *

Mom and Dad drove us to the airport then and Wyatt, Hana and I got on separate planes. Wyatt went to Maine to attend the Blackthorne Institute For Boys, and we went to Virginia to attend Gallagher. As Mom and Dad waved good bye to us, we smiled at them, and teared up a bit. _A bit_. I mean, it was fun with Mom and Dad for the summer, and we really wanted to spend more time with them. So a bit.

As we got on the plane, I conversed with Hana in Arabic. We spotted our seats in First Class (Gallagher is a school for rich, snobby students. At least, that's the cover) we plopped down and Hana took out her wallet.

She put her laptop on her lap first. Laptops always have more power and memory, but they were easier to hack. So she used her laptop as a cover. When the laptop was secure on her lap and easily hid the wallet in front of it, she opened her wallet. There was her mini computer, her best friend in hacking.

She hacked into the Gallagher Main, first. She noticed then that the Headmistress (her Grandmother)'s computer was on Gallagher Main too. Following the trail that led to the Head's computer, she memorized the code, process and computer address before exterminating the link. Grandmother was the best spy we knew, and we couldn't afford to hack her computer for too long.

* * *

In the dead of night, Headmistress Morgan's office lit up in a soft sheen of light. Her laptop had just been turned on, but no one was in the room.

A solitary mouse flickered across the screen. It opened My Computer and gained access to the hard drive before hacking into, scanning and copying the hard drive before transferring it to another computer. The mouse then proceeded to delete all traces of hacking, or in fact any trace that anyone besides Headmistress Morgan had accessed the laptop.

The laptop silently shut down and the office turned pitch black again. No one had noticed anything. Not a thing.

* * *

As we landed in Virginia, we met the chauffeur hoisting the sign Gallagher Academy and joined the gaggle of girls there. We were split off into age groups, and then ushered into black limousines that paraded in the streets outside the airport.

One hour, forty nine minutes and three seconds later, we arrived at the front gates of a grand, picturesque mansion with the sign 'Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Woman' outside it. The gates swung open and the parade of limos drove up to the driveway and parked. Girls poured out and streamed through the front door, and the maintenance department along with all other helpers took the luggage to be carried upstairs.

"Ah. Home at last," I sighed. Keri nodded in agreement, but looked distracted.

We entered into our suite, which we shared with four other girls. I know that Mom when she went here became best friends with the other girls in her suite, but we didn't. I've met Larissa's mother – Tina Henderson (maiden name Walters) – the gossip columnist before and it was not a nice meeting.

Anyways, Larissa and her bobble-head friend Mary (her mother is Courtney Something or other, maiden name Bauer) keep to their side of the suite and we keep to ours. The bathroom cabinets are split into two, and so are the decorations. They're happy with it, and the arrangement satisfies us. Home sweet home.

The suitcases were on top of our beds by the time we arrived, and I flopped on my bed. I was exhausted.

* * *

That night, Hana opened her micro computer in the bathroom as I peered over her shoulder. We were closeted here because we didn't want our long-nosed neighbours to get a load of Hana's wallet. Envy might spark and their hands might get a little too close to it for my comfort.

Hana followed the address back to Grandmother's laptop and copied the entire hard drive for our own perusing. I know it sounds really bad, hacking into your own _Grandmother's_ computer, but grandmother would be proud of us if we told her. Proud… and mad.

We opened My Documents. There were several documents there, but one particular one caught our attention. "Hana, open Upcoming Events!" I whispered to her. She nodded, and a minute later we were faced with two files. "Tests/Mission and Blackthorn. Why does she have a Blackthorn file under Upcoming Events? Let's check out Blackthorn first – we can come back to Tests/Missions later,"

Once I got past the security (random security checks occur every five minutes, and it takes at least twice that long to get into every folder) we were met with a blank page document that told us everything we needed to know.

"They're coming here. Wyatt's coming here. Why does that creep have to come _now_ when I can barely stand him for the summer?!" moaned Keri in disgust.

"We've _never_ had a lot of exchanges before. This must be… the fifth one since the one Mom and Dad met at!" I whispered in excitement.

Then Keri got an idea. I can tell because face light up and it looks like there's a light bulb above her head. "Remember how many times Wyatt has pranked us over the summer?" Keri asked. I nodded, "But we won the Summer Prank Wars. I got him back with the Invisible Wire,"

"Let's start a new round of Prank Wars. We'll write up the new contract and send it to him right now. Do you have your watch?"

**Do any of you remember what the watch can do in AIASW? If you can, then you'll figure out that last sentence. Warning: Keri, Hana and Wyatt (esp. Wyatt)'s characters might seem a bit different - more confident etc. - because they've attended a real spy school.**

**A lot of you mentioned AIASW was a test for the children. It was, actually. A test, I mean. But in this story, I'm leaning towards isn't.  
**


End file.
